Mountain Clan *Xxsilentmoonsxx Wiki
Tags Kit: Apprentice: Paw Warrior: Lighting Elite warrior: Lightning Co deputy: Wing D'eputy:' Wing Medic cat: Leaf Elder: Clover Queen: Flower Leader: Star Members: Rules and Regulations Double-Clanning Double-Clanning will not be tolerated in Mountainclan. If you join us, we expect your allegiance to lie with us. If you are spotted double-grouping, or accused, you will be exiled on the spot. Naming Rouge names are permitted in Mountainclan, but not suggested. It's ideal to use warrior names, but use realistic names. (For example: warrior names cannot be something that cats realistically don't know about, like arrowpelt) Powerplaying Powerplaying is not permitted in Mountainclan. Be realistic with your roleplay; don't use unrealistic moves or 'powers'. Do not use 'NN', 'NM', or anything of that sort. Per Intruders If intruders are spotted in Mountainclan territory, speak before you attack. Question them on their allegiance and purpose. If they refuse to leave, look to your leader for further actions. Respect your Superior Both your leader and deputy are to be treated with the utmost respect. Disrespect will not be tolerated, and will most likely event in punishment. Seriousness When roleplay sessions are active, please refrain from sillyness. Do not disrupt those who are roleplaying, and follow the plotline accordingly. Leaving the Clan Once you leave Mountainclan, you may only return once more. If you caused issues in your time here, however, you will not be welcomed back. Remember Mountainclan is not a hotel; do not join to leave in a day or two. Rules for Apprentices and Kits 1) Apprentices must have three training sessions completed and permission from their mentor before they can graduate. 2) Apprentices and kits cannot have mates. 3) Apprentices can only leave camp when accompanied by a warrior. 4) Kits cannot leave camp until they are older than three moons. 4) Kits must reach six moons before they become apprentices. (Two weeks) Spar In spar, the wounds do not count. This is often used by mentors training apprentices. Sometimes in camp there will be a cage where you can spar, as others watch you either fail or victory. Lets hope you have your victory one day. Fox tag Fox tag is a game for apprentices and kits only. Apprentices need to be soft when playing with the kits. A Kit or an apprentice will be a fox, as the others try and defeat the fox. This game is often played. Good Luck fox! Mouse tag Mouse tag is similar to Fox tag, But using your hunting skills. A kit or apprentice is picked for being a mouse, as the others hunt the mouse. The mouse flees, hides, or frozen in terror. Kits or apprentices looks around camp using there nose for the hidden mouse. Good luck Hunters! Story time Elders or warriors that are resting tell kits stories about past clan cats and clan history. These story's are real things that has happen. Make them good! Moss ball Moss ball is a game played by kits, though apprentice join in for the fun. Kits role the ball of moss around camp, doing cool tricks while passing the ball to the next player. Good Luck kits! The Warrior Code 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night ( Ten minutes ) after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. Apprentices must know the warrior code to become a warrior. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Dress Code Non Members: Fox hats Scarfs Raccoon hat Freedom bands. Non Member sword. Bow and arrow. (Try and have your outfit match) Members: Elf Armor Spartan Armor Bow and arrows Swords Jamaaliday bows Elf armor Leaf armor Spiked collar ( not pink, purple, rainbow ) Spiked wristband ( Not pink, purple, rainbow ) Anything off the list ask the leader if you can wear it. What if you can not roleplay? If you can not roleplay its best to let the leader know before then. Just simple post a comment on the page saying you cant come, you do not need to put why, but some people like to know why. This way the leader does not think you are Inactive. If are are Inactive for a week you are Exiled. Who leads the roleplay? The leader, normally. If the leader can not make it, The deputy will take charge. If the deputy can not make it, then the co deputy. If the co deputy can, the leader will normally ask a Elite warrior or an warrior. So always be ready to lead the roleplay. If you do lead, you are expected to write what happened on the leaders wall. You can not punish anyone, but you can give them work with the apprentices, or care for elders. How do I roleplay? Well, when roleplaying we want it to be serious, or you will be asked to leave. If you your talking out of roleplay just use the () Or you can use a capital I If you do not have free chat. When you are doing an action you need to mark it with some letter(s). Like these, IXX, Zzz, XX, VV,::, :, I, II, QQ,. Some of these will get blocked in chat. The most commonly used for not getting blocked is, : . When your Oc is talking you do not need to mark it. How do you know if someone is power playing? When someone is power playing they are not listening to your actions. They do things that cats cant actually do. If you find someone doing this just politely let them know they are power playing. If your mentoring an apprentice that is power playing, its fine. They are learning how to be more detailed. Joining Form Name''' -'' ''Username -'' ''Gender -'' ''Personality-'' ''Appearance (Pelt/Eye Color) -'' ''Breed -'' ''Timezone-'' '''''Theme song ( you do not have to have one ): ''Desired Rank -'' ''Fighting Example-'' ''Hunting example-'' ''Medic example (Only if Medic cat)-'' Talk Category:Browse